


coffee date

by dr0



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, if you know me i've written more togami x readers and i'll make you read them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr0/pseuds/dr0
Summary: In which Togami orders a reuben, and doesn't tip the waiter.





	

The sign on the door said seat yourself, the standing room only seating of the café said otherwise.

All you wanted were some fries and maybe a shake, but the tables were taken up and the bar was full. You thought about leaving, but you were stubborn and you'd wanted to eat here for a long time. 

You scanned the room looking for an empty chair or someone who hadn't ordered yet. Lucky for you, there was a boy around your age seated at a table for two by himself. He still had his menu, and judging by the fact that there was only one, he, much like you, was eating here alone.

He was dressed in a suit, way too formal for this venue. He looked irritated, a scowl and knitted eyebrows plastered across his face. Still, he was the your only chance at eating here, so you decided to give your plan a try.

You walked over to his table. He looked up, pushed up his white rimmed glasses, and looked back at his menu. Dick move.

So that's how this is gonna go, huh?

"Are you waiting for someone?" 

"No, and it's not any of your business either."

Good, he was eating alone. Now he couldn't deny you the seat. You placed your hand on the chair and tried to make eye contact. He was fully engulfed in his menu again.

"Do you mind if I take this seat?"

"Yes, I do. I came here to eat, not to be bothered by some vermin. Leave."

You pulled out the chair and sat down. He looked at you, the most offended look on his face. It was almost like no one had ever not listened to him before.

"You mind if I look at the menu?" you asked calmly. The best way to deal with this situation, you'd decided, was to act like nothing had happened.

"No! I asked you to leave, commoner."

You couldn't help but let out a laugh at his insult. Commoner? Who did he think be was? He looked even more baffled now, as if he had thought that was intimidating you.

"That's ok. I won't be getting much anyway. What are you getting?"

"I haven't decided yet," he snarled, propping the menu up so he couldn't see you.

"I've heard the ruben is good here. Maybe you could try that."

He doesn't respond, just flips a page in his menu quickly. The waiter comes to your table to take your drink orders. You get a vanilla shake and a water; he gets a cup of coffee, black.

The waiter soon comes back with your drinks and takes the rest of your order. You ask for a side of fries, extra salt; he orders a ruben. You raise your eyebrow at him.

After the waiter leaves, he clears this up, "My order had nothing to do with what you suggested. It just happened to be the least revolting item that they serve here."

"Mhm," you nodded, and took a sip of your shake, "I'm sure it was."

He pulled out a book from the briefcase by his seat. It looked to be some mystery novel; he looked to be avoiding talking to you. You weren't surprised at this though. If some stranger sat down next to you and wouldn't leave, you'd act cold towards them too.

The waiter came back with your food, and he was forced to put down his book to eat. It was, well, awkward to say the least, and in order to make it less so, there was only one thing you could do; start a conversation.

"What's your name?"

He smiled smugly, he took so long to respond that, at first, you thought he wasn't going to, "I am Byakuya Togami."

"Sounds familiar. Where do I know you from? Did I go to school with you?"

He scoffed, "I should hope I didn't have to go to school with filth like you." 

You ignored his insult, "So, where have I heard your name then?"

His eyes widened, surprised you hadn't yet recognized him. "Perhaps you know me from the Togami Corporation?"

You took a moment to think. That name sounded familiar too. After a second, you pinpointed his name. It was one of those big name companies; one of the ones that no one really seemed to know what they did, except that they were awfully good at it. He must be rich beyond your imagination! No wonder he was treating you so poorly.

"Oh, of course. How could I have not remembered that?"

He'd never bothered to ask your name.

The rest of the meal went by quickly. He insulted you a couple more times, you ignored his comments for the most part, occasionally shooting back something of your own.

The check came all too soon. You had actually enjoyed your time. Togami, on the other hand, was acting like he would rather have spent his time with a dozen rats than you. 

"Will that be paid for separately or together?" the waiter asked, the tone in his voice suggested that he wasn't happy with the way Togami was treating the staff. You gave him an apologizing look, as if to say 'he's not normally like this,' even though you would be the last person to know whether he was like this all the time or not.

Right as you were in the middle of saying separate, Togami interrupted you.

"Together. Bring two receipts as well," he said as he handed the waiter a gold card. 

The waiter soon returned with the receipts, Togami signed one and scribbled something on the other. 

He slid one across the table and got up. He adjusted his tie, picked up his briefcase and turned away from you. At the last moment he turned around again.

"Goodbye," he said, as if it was an afterthought, then walked away. 

You sat there in disbelief for a moment, then took a look at your copy of the receipt. Two things stood out to you, the first being that he hadn't paid for a tip. The second was ten sloppily written numbers at the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> nya this is kinda boring but oh well
> 
> Follow me for more out of character togami x readers


End file.
